


Unsettled

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that are getting to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 4 of eureka_tag, for 4.14, "Up in the Air".

Jack leans back in his desk chair, hearing the squeak of old springs and the creak of wood. They’re familiar, comforting sounds, just like the station smells of coffee, and take-out, and gun oil are comforting.

 

And he desperately needs that right now, which would explain why he’s at the sheriff’s station at 11 o’clock at night, instead of in bed with Allison.

 

Andy has been kind enough to make himself scarce, leaving Jack to his increasingly gloomy thoughts.

 

The door swings open, and Henry pokes his head inside the station. “Jack? What are you still doing here?”

 

Jack shrugs, not wanting to admit that he doesn’t want to go home. “Just thought I’d get some paperwork done. Did you know we had a form for things that levitate?”

 

Henry perches on a corner of Jack’s desk. “I did. I’m pretty sure the DOD has a form for everything.”

 

Jack grimaces, and before he can think better of it, says, “Do they have a form for being creeped out by your girlfriend?”

 

Henry is quiet for a long moment, and then asks, “Is this about what the PALS turned up?”

 

“It’s not just the PALS,” Jack replies, feeling as though he’s breaking a confidence, but needing to talk about it with someone. “Allison had been losing time, blacking out. She was understandably worried—and now she’s not.”

 

“That’s not all that’s bothering you,” Henry says.

 

“She’s not herself.” Jack rubs his eyes. “I can’t put my finger on it, I can’t even describe it, but—I don’t know, Henry.”

 

“And that’s why you’re at the station this late at night, instead of at home in bed.”

 

“That would be why,” Jack confirms.

 

“I’m not sure what to tell you,” Henry begins. “I can poke around, but—”

 

“I don’t want to go there yet,” Jack interrupts. “I’m not ready to start spying on Allison. Just—keep an eye on her? You’ve known her a long time. Maybe you’ll pick up on something I’ve missed.”

 

Henry pats him on the shoulder. “Of course.”

 

Jack feels a little better when Henry leaves. Just knowing that there’s someone else who’s aware of the problem, and who’s keeping an eye out, makes Jack feel a little less unsettled.

 

But that doesn’t mean he’s planning to head home any time soon.


End file.
